Me enamore por sus ojos
by WarriorOfLight5
Summary: Hikaru se pregunta que habra pasado con Ryuga mientras va caminando se choca con el y quedan en la casa de Hikaru


**Beyblade no me pertenece ni tampoco mepertenecen sus personages. Entre comillas "" es pensamiento**

Había pasado un mes desde lo del combate de los bleyders y Hikaru se preguntaba que fue de Ryuga ya que una vez finalizado el combate se fue sin decir nada. Decidió ir a peguntarle a Madoka ya que ella estuvo ahí todo el tiempo una vez entra en la tienda y baja las escaleras ve que Madoka está sentada revisando a él Sagitario de Kenta

Hikaru: Hola Madoka

Madoka: Hola Hikaru ¿Qué quieres?

Hikaru: No te preguntas que habar si do de Ryuga

Madoka: Pues ahora que lo dices no tengo ni idea se fue y no volvió

Hikaru: Ya pero no hubiese si do mejor hacer que fuese nuestro amigo

Madoka: Eso háblalo con Ginga, esta con Kenta y Kyoya en la antigua base de los Cazacaras

Hikaru: Vale adiós

Madoka: Adiós "Me pregunto ¿Por qué tanto interés por Ryuga después de lo que le hizo?"

Hikaru va dirección de la base pero se choca con alguien y cae al suelo

Chico: Lo siento ¿Estas bien?

Hikaru: Si no es nada… ¡Ryuga!

Ryuga: Tú eres la chica que vencí en la primera ronda del combate de los bleyders

Hikaru: ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Ryuga: Vine a arreglar unos asuntos personales

Hikaru: Entiendo y al final que paso con L-drago

Ryuga: Eso no es de tu incumbencia

Hikaru: Orgulloso

Ryuga: No soy orgulloso bueno me tengo que ir adiós

Hikaru: Espera me gustaría hablar contigo ¿Podrías venir esta noche a mi casa?

Ryuga: Si me dices donde vives quizá valla pero sobre qué hora

Hikaru: Pues sobre las 9 de la noche

Ryuga: Esta bien tengo tiempo

Después de que Hikaru le diese su dirección a Ryuga se fue donde estaba Ginga

Hikaru: Hola

Los 3: Hola Hikaru

Hikaru: ¿Qué os pasa?

Kenta: Ryuga venció a Ginga y Kyoya yo les dije que no se enfrentaran a el pero son muy tercos y al final paso eso

Hikaru: Pues yo acabo de hablar con el

Kyoya: Y de que hablaron

Hikaru: Eso no os importa

Ginga: Miren Hikaru se enamoro de Ryuga

Hikaru: No me gusta es un necio y un orgulloso

Kenta: En eso tienes razón es muy orgulloso

Ginga: Peor yo se que a Hikaru le parece guapo

Hikaru: Que va es muy feo aparte le habéis visto ese peinado a 2 colores parece cualquier cosa y mas con esa chaqueta a modo de capa eso es antiguo

Ginga: Cierto si tanto le gustan las capas que se compre una y que no vaya con esa chaqueta

Kyoya: Pero si se pone capa parecerá niño chiquito no creen

Kenta: Un poco

Hikaru: Lo único bueno que puedo decir de Ryuga es que tiene lindos ojos

Ginga: Cierto

Kyoya: Ginga para de darle la razón que pareces marica

Ginga: Es que sabes que estoy loco por ti y tu por mi y te pones celoso

Kyoya: Yo no soy marica y no estoy celoso

Hikaru: Bueno yo me voy ya es tarde adiós

Los 3: Adiós Hikaru

Hikaru cuando llega a su casa ve que son las 20:30 y que falta media hora para que llegase Ryuga y decide mirar un poco la tele la media hora pasa y tocan a la puerta cuando abre ve que es Ryuga

Hikaru: Hola Ryuga

Ryuga: Buenas

Hikaru: Pasa no te quedes ahí

Ryuga: Con permiso

Una vez dentro Hikaru y Ryuga se sientan en el sofá uno al lado del otro

Ryuga: Y de que quieres hablar

Hikaru: ¿Por qué te uniste a Dark Nebula?

Ryuga: No te importa. Te gusta saber de la vida de otro verdad

Hikaru: Si un poco

Ryuga: ¿Vives sola?

Hikaru: Si

Ryuga: ¿No te aburres aquí tan sola?

Hikaru: Un poco y tu ¿Vives solo?

Ryuga: No por mala suerte. Vivo con mi hermano pequeño y con mi madre

Hikaru: Y ¿Cuántos años tiene tu hermano pequeño?

Ryuga: 15

Hikaru: ¿Y tú?

Ryuga: 17, pero ahora como mi hermano tiene novia no para de hablarme sobre ella y yo paso de el

Hikaru: Debe de ser pesado

Ryuga: Por mala suerte si me suelta en vez de una conversación un discurso que no acaba hasta que se vaya a dormir

Hikaru: Y tu ¿Tienes novia?

Ryuga: No

Hikaru: ¿Por qué?

Ryuga: Porque no quiero es que os gusta hacernos gastar dinero, que estemos con vosotras día y noche, que os llamemos al móvil… que si no me enrollo mas que una persiana

Hikaru: Y si encontrases una novia que no pidiese mucho

Ryuga: Seria la novia perfecta pero la perfección no existe

Hikaru: Oye ¿Tienes hambre?

Ryuga: No hace media hora me comí una pizza de 3 quesos

Hikaru: Una entera tu solo

Ryuga: Si es que tenía hambre y no me apetecía cocinar ya que mi madre hoy no estaba en casa

Hikaru: Y tu hermano

Ryuga: Que se busque la vida que ya es mayorcito

Hikaru: Si igual tienes razón

Ryuga: Oye me tengo que ir si no te importa

Hikaru: Quédate un ratito mas por favor Ryuga

Hikaru abraza a Ryuga muy tiernamente y el acepta el abrazo pero sonrojado

Ryuga: Oye Hikaru te quitas de encima

Hikaru: ¿Por qué si se está muy cómodo así?

Ryuga: Ya pero

Hikaru: Nada de peros

Ryuga besa a Hikaru muy apasionadamente y se separan por falta de exigen

Hikaru: ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Ryuga: ¿Por qué me abrazaste?

Hikaru: Pues no se

Ryuga: Yo tan poco se porque te eh besado pero me gustaría volver a besarte

Esta vez Ryuga acaricia el rostro de Hikaru y la mira con ojos seductores haciendo que ella se pierda en sus ojos

Hikaru: Tus ojos son hermosos

Ryuga: Los tuyos son más bonitos

Hikaru: Eres la persona que nunca olvidare

Ryuga: Y tú la que siempre amare

Hikaru: Y si te dejara

Ryuga: Me suicidaría o haría todo lo que haga falta para que regresaran junto a mí

Hikaru: Y si me matan

Ryuga: Mataría a los que te mataron y me suicidaría

Hikaru: Harías tanto por mi

Ryuga: Si porque me hechizaste desde el momento en que te vi

Hikaru besa a Ryuga, después se separan y se abrazan.

* * *

><p>Autora: Perdonen intente escribir lemon pero no puedo lo siento mucho tengo serios problemas para escribir lemon<p> 


End file.
